Embers
by zehn
Summary: "— ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? —preguntó y confió en que las cinco palabras hubieran podido transmitir el mensaje que quería."


**Título:** _Embers  
_ **Prompt:** _College_

 **Nota:** Para el día 9 de la semana KuroTsukki en Tumblr.

 **Una segunda nota:** ¿Recuerdan a Takashi? Por si acaso no lo recuerdan, él apareció en " _to climb so high_ ". De paso digo que este fic es una especie de secuela del anteriormente mencionado.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y a Shueisha._

* * *

Kuroo estaba arreglando su cama, cuando escuchó a Takashi dar una exclamación que lo llevó a salir corriendo de la habitación, tropezando con todos los muebles en su prisa. Encontró a su hijo con la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana, soltando variadas exclamaciones cada tanto.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Takashi, apenas lo vio llegar—¡Mira!

Kuroo se acercó a la ventana y miró; el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo, no alcanzaba a ver ni un poco del verde del césped o el frío gris de la acera. Varios adolescentes se habían detenido allí para tomar fotos.

—Tsukki, ven a ver esto —llamó. Tsukishima se asomó unos segundos después, Kuroo estaba atento a su reacción, sin embargo, el joven solo miró, musitó algo y luego se fue. Padre e hijo hicieron una idéntica mueca al ver que volvía a su labor de lavar los platos del desayuno sin comentar sobre lo que acababa de ver.  
—¿Puedo bajar, papá?  
—Puedes —contestó Kuroo, Takashi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero sabía que había algo más—. Pero no debes. Tienes que colocarte las medias y los zapatos. Y… —Pasó la mano por el cabello de Takashi, similar al suyo—. Ya veremos qué hacemos con esto…  
—¡Tío Bokuto te lo dijo ayer!  
—Sí, pero yo no tengo la misma habilidad que tío Bokuto —respondió Kuroo. Se sentía raro referirse a Bokuto como "tío", nunca imaginó que llegaría a hacerlo, le daban ganas de reír.  
—Entonces, que lo haga Tsukki.  
—Tsukki está ocupado con otras cosas. Vamos —extendió la mano hacia Takashi, indicándole que lo siguiera, el pequeño caminó a su lado, hacia el baño.

Media hora después, el cabello de Takashi parecía aún más indomable que antes. Quizá era algo que Kuroo estaba haciendo mal, porque un mes atrás, Bokuto y Tsukishima habían hecho exactamente lo mismo con él, obteniendo como resultado un peinado decente y no el _look_ desgreñado que lo caracterizaba. El cabello de Takashi había empezado siendo delgado y manejable, lo cual Kuroo había agradecido desde el fondo de su alma, sin embargo, después de su quinto cumpleaños, se había empezado a rebelar, causándole dificultades a Kuroo.

El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no escuchó el teléfono que sonaba. Tsukishima apareció en la puerta del baño.

—Kuroo-san —dijo, Kuroo levantó la cabeza, sus manos embadurnadas de algún producto capilar cuyo nombre olvidaba apenas leía—. El teléfono estaba sonando.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kuroo, Tsukishima lo miró fijamente y Kuroo lo supo enseguida—. Mamá.  
—Sí.  
—Estoy un poco… ocupado —respondió Kuroo.  
—Yo me encargo —le dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo no fue capaz de refutar y después de lavarse las manos, corrió a contestar el teléfono.

Lo último que escuchó antes de saludar a su madre fue la voz de Takashi pidiéndole a Tsukishima que anudara su corbata.

. . . .

La conversación con su madre había sido más corta de lo que Kuroo hubiera esperado. No se había enojado cuando su hijo no la había invitado a su ceremonia de graduación, pero si había insistido para que fuera a casa y cenara con su padre. Kuroo accedió y aprovechó para anunciar que llevaría a alguien más, aparte de Takashi. No se le escapó el tono precavido de su madre al despedirse.

En ese momento, se encaminaban hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Takashi iba agarrado firmemente de su mano, y Tsukishima caminaba en silencio, como si de repente quisiera volverse invisible. Era lógico, pensaba Kuroo, pues se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos lo que estaban allí.

Muchísimos estudiantes que se graduaban ese día se encaminaban al salón acompañados de algún miembro de su familia, Kuroo lo notaba por la similitud de algunos rasgos, la forma en que los mayores miraban a su alrededor, orgullosos de sus hijos. Sin saber por qué, se sintió nervioso. No se arrepentía de no haber invitado a sus padres, pero tampoco le agradaba sentir tantas miradas encima. Se preguntaba si era tan raro ver a alguien como él llevando de la mano a un niño y acompañado por otro joven, muy cercano a él en edad.

Se detuvo al sentir que Takashi halaba su manga, el niño señaló su zapato, indicándole que los cordones se habían desatado. Kuroo lo llevó hasta una silla cercana y se agachó frente a él. Tsukishima se sentó a su lado.

—Hay mucha gente, papá —comentó Takashi. Kuroo asintió—. ¿Todos van a ser abogados?  
—No —contestó Kuroo—. Hay artistas, músicos, ingenieros, economistas… Un montón de profesiones.  
—Tsukki, ¿cuando te gradúes va a ser así?  
—Supongo —contestó Tsukishima. Kuroo terminó el nudo del zapato y caminó de nuevo hacia el salón. Takashi se adelantó unos pasos mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Qué hay con el silencio? —preguntó Kuroo—. Esta mañana estabas bastante hablador.  
—Hay más gente de la que esperaba.  
—Ya veo —. Un grupo de muchachos pasó a su lado, riendo. Kuroo los observó mientras pasaban— ¿Debí haber conseguido un _hakama_? Tsukki, ¿cómo me vería con uno de esos? —preguntó, señalando al grupo. Tsukishima lo pensó un rato.  
—Es una imagen bastante… interesante —contestó.  
—¿Interesante?  
—Interesante.

Cuando entraron al salón, Kuroo volvió a tomar a Takashi de la mano. Buscaron entre los grupos de gente que se aglomeraban sus respectivas sillas, mientras Kuroo le explicaba a su hijo que él estaría sentado más adelante, con las otras personas que se iban a graduar ese día.

—Si te sientes cansado, o tienes hambre, o sed, o quieres entrar al baño —dijo—, puedes decirle a Tsukki. No hagas un escándalo, díselo en voz baja, ¿entendido? Yo estaré allí, en la segunda fila —señaló a algún punto al frente de las sillas. Takashi asintió, serio y se sentó junto a Tsukishima.  
—Entendido —dijo.  
—Y tú —agregó Kuroo, se sentó por un momento junto a Tsukishima—. Espero que salgas de aquí con mucha hambre, porque mamá siempre cocina como para un ejército.  
—Será porque _alguien_ come como un ejército —contestó Tsukishima.  
—Estoy en crecimiento —dijo Kuroo y, aprovechando el ruido, la cantidad de gente y la oscuridad del salón, tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.  
—Lo único que ha crecido durante los últimos meses es tu cabello —comentó Tsukishima. Kuroo se rio.

—Tsukki —empezó, después de un rato de acariciar el dorso de la mano de Tsukishima con su pulgar—. ¿Alguna vez te he dado las gracias?  
—Unas cien veces, Kuroo-san.  
—Bien. Porque quería que quedara claro.  
—Mensaje recibido —dijo Tsukishima—. No es necesario repetirlo tanto, lo entiendo.  
—Bien —repitió Kuroo—. Procura que Takashi no haga mucho ruido, por favor.  
—Está bien —contestó Tsukishima. Kuroo soltó su mano y se encaminó hacia su respectiva silla.

Aún no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo por las miradas y tampoco era sordo, de manera que escuchó, más de una vez, el mismo comentario. Siempre preguntando por Takashi, dónde estaba su madre y qué hacía el pequeño allí. Kuroo cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, algo riesgoso pero necesario, y olvidó todo tan pronto lo escuchó. Afortunadamente, los comentarios eran pocos y todos tan irrelevantes, que logró ahogarlos sin problema en el fondo de su mente. Se ayudó con las otras voces, que hablaban con ternura sobre "ese niño medio despeinado" y cómo estaba pendiente de cada cosa que sucedía y aun así, se las arreglaba para no perder de vista a su padre. Alguien había dicho que era imposible no perderlo de vista, al ser Kuroo tan alto.

Cuando se sentó, todavía tenía en su mano la sensación tibia de la mano de Tsukishima. Miró su mano por un largo rato, como para fijarla en su piel, al menos el tiempo que durara la ceremonia. Lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Kuroo-kun —saludó la muchacha. Tenía el cabello corto arreglado en un complicado peinado y vestía un _kimono_ de color rojo oscuro.  
—Michimiya —saludó Kuroo. La joven había estudiado la misma carrera y le había enseñado durante su primer año, una forma rápida de cambiar el pañal de Takashi, sin arriesgarse a lo que ella llamaba "ataques sorpresa de orina". Era un método infalible, hasta que en medio de uno de los cambios, Takashi rompió la regla, dejando a Michimiya empapada. Kuroo recordaba aquello con cierto cariño, porque Michimiya estalló en risas unos segundos después y su risa era lo más estrepitoso que Kuroo había escuchado jamás, también había resultado ser un poco relajante.

—¿Y Takashi-kun?  
—Está sentado atrás —contestó el muchacho.  
—¡Ah! ¿Podría saludarlo más tarde?  
—Sí, supongo que sí. No le vayas a dar nada de comer.  
—¿Porqué? ¿Está enfermo?  
—Más tarde vamos a cenar con mis padres.  
—Ya veo —dijo ella—. No te preocupes, no le daré nada. Sólo quiero saludarlo.  
—Gracias.

—Kuroo-kun, ¿qué tienes planeado para después? —preguntó la muchacha después de una larga pausa.  
—Pues… Te lo acabo de decir… —empezó Kuroo, ante la mirada de su compañera, se dio cuenta que había interpretado mal la pregunta—. Te refieres al futuro.  
—Sí.  
—¿Recuerdas a Oikawa?  
—¿Quién no? —dijo Michimiya, después de una risita—. ¿Fue a hacer sus prácticas a Londres?  
—Sí, así fue —contestó Kuroo—. Estuve hablando con él hace poco y me dijo que estaría de vuelta en un mes y que podía conseguir un puesto en la firma donde trabaja su hermana.  
—¡Genial, Kuroo-kun!  
—Mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad —dijo Kuroo. Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, la voz del rector de la universidad interrumpió las charlas. Los estudiantes miraron al frente y Kuroo habría podido jurar que escuchó la voz de Takashi en el fondo, saludando al recién llegado.

. . . .

—Te estabas guardando lo mejor para el final —dijo Tsukishima, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los padres de Kuroo.  
—No exactamente… —empezó éste. Tsukishima le dio un codazo—. Bueno, sí. Quería darles una sorpresa.  
—Tesis laureada —dijo Tsukishima—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?  
—¡Claro que sí! Por eso guardé la noticia para el final. No necesito que me digas lo bueno que es.  
—¿Es bueno? —preguntó Takashi.  
—Por supuesto —respondió Kuroo—. Es como cuando le dices la respuesta correcta a tu profesora en el jardín y ella dibuja una carita feliz en tu cuaderno. Algo así.  
—"Una carita" —repitió Tsukishima, resoplando.  
—Es el equivalente adulto a una carita feliz. ¿Tienes algún ejemplo mejor? —dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te quedó más claro, Takashi?  
—Sí, ahora sí —contestó éste.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Kuroo. El joven se detuvo frente a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Takashi se adelantó hasta la puerta, pero no tocó el timbre. Tsukishima, por su parte, se detuvo al lado de Kuroo.

De pronto se veía a sí mismo, con dieciocho años y recibiendo en su casa a una deprimida Emi que cargaba algo en sus brazos. Seguía viéndola igual de bonita que esa noche, incluso cuando estaba pálida y una sombra nublaba sus ojos. Incluso con sus pasos lentos, la forma en que tartamudeaba su nombre y le confesaba que no podía hacerse cargo de Takashi, le dio mil razones, Kuroo las escuchó, pero no las entendió.

Pensó en decirle que se casaran, en seguida se le ocurrió que un matrimonio acelerado no cambiaría nada. Entonces, quiso decirle que él le ayudaría, que no iba a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando encontró la oportunidad para hacerlo, Emi se había despedido. Mucho después, Kuroo se enteraría que su salud mental no había sido la mejor antes, ni durante el embarazo y aventuró que había decidido que en su estado no podría cuidar al bebé apropiadamente. La había visto dos veces, y durante ambas ocasiones, ella había mirado hacia otro lado. Kuroo nunca supo si era vergüenza, o lo estaba ignorando, y decidió volcar su atención en Takashi.

Tres años después, estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con Takashi esperando a que le dijera algo y Tsukishima a su lado, quizá un poco extrañado por su repentino silencio. Kuroo se acercó a Tsukishima, hasta que sus brazos se tocaron. La corbata lo hacía sentirse un poco ahogado, Kuroo la soltó con un movimiento de su mano.

No sabía en dónde se catalogaba su relación con Tsukishima. Había confesado sus sentimientos después de su presentación oral, tal y como lo había planeado. Salieron en un par de citas, compartieron tardes de películas en el apartamento de Kuroo y fines de semana en el parque, cuando Takashi había adquirido un gusto casi obsesivo por el voleibol. A veces Tsukishima se quedaba en su apartamento y cada mañana que lo hacía, despertaba con un beso en la frente, de parte de Kuroo. Era feliz. Feliz y afortunado. Gracias al apoyo entusiasmado de Bokuto y al apoyo firme de Kenma. Gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Michimiya, cuando lo veía sentado bajo un árbol, cansado y ojeroso; los regaños de Suzuki-san y, en últimas, la oportunidad que le habían dado Oikawa y su hermana.

Y, aunque lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces, también le daba las gracias a Tsukishima. No podía expresarlo correctamente, creía. Solo podía decirlo, una y otra vez, porque creía que sin Tsukishima se habría vuelto un poco loco y, de paso, no habría podido graduarse a tiempo, como lo tenía planeado.

Fue Tsukishima quien detuvo la cadena de pensamientos dándole un leve codazo. Kuroo suspiró y sin dudarlo, tomó su mano. Estaba fría, y tal vez la suya también, Tsukishima le dio un apretón.

—Takashi, el timbre —le dijo Kuroo. Takashi saltó y apretó el botón. Kuroo escuchó el eco del sonido y se acercó más a la puerta. Al otro lado, la voz de su madre decía algo, sonaba emocionada, el padre de Kuroo también exclamó algo y luego, abrieron la puerta.

Takashi saltó hacia su abuelo sin darle oportunidad de saludar, con la mano que tenía libre, Kuroo se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

—¡Tetsuro! —Su madre avanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo. Kuroo respondió al gesto sin soltar la mano de Tsukishima—. Tú debes ser Tsukki-san; Takashi y Tetsuro me ha hablado bastante de ti —agregó, mirando a Tsukishima. Kuroo soltó una carcajada.  
—Tsukishima Kei —respondió éste.  
—Gusto en conocerte. Soy Misaki, y aquél es mi esposo, Tatsuya —. Tsukishima asintió, luego entraron a la casa.

Kuroo y Tsukishima se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, mientras el resto del grupo familiar se encaminaba al comedor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kuroo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—¿Qué piensas de mi familia?  
—Heredaste tu cabello de Misaki-san, ¿verdad? —comentó Tsukishima, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar algo más que decir.  
—Sí. Pero mamá lo ha sabido manejar mejor que yo.  
—Y a ella se le ve mejor que a ti.  
—No me dijiste lo mismo anoche, Tsukki.  
—Anoche bebí un poco más de la cuenta.  
—Pero dicen que los borrachos, los locos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.  
—Cambié de opinión, Kuroo-san, me voy a casa —dijo Tsukishima, e hizo ademán de irse. Kuroo lo tomó de un hombro, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Tsukki —empezó Kuroo y no supo qué más decir. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Tsukishima no era en serio, pero tenía un cierto temor, quizá infundado por tardes y tardes de películas románticas, dramas y lágrimas.  
—Tsukki —empezó de nuevo y se acercó a él. Su frente tocó la de Tsukishima y éste cerró los ojos, esperando—¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? —preguntó y confió en que las cinco palabras hubieran podido transmitir el mensaje que quería.

 _Para siempre. Quédate para siempre._

Tsukishima asintió y Kuroo lo abrazó. Lo hubiera besado, de no ser por el sonido de alguien carraspeando muy cerca. Tsukishima fue el primero en recuperarse, mientras Kuroo se encogía detrás de él, presa de una repentina timidez.

—Misaki-san —dijo. La mujer sonrió y desde su lugar, detrás del hombro de Tsukishima, Kuroo la observó, con cierta precaución. Su sonrisa era de esas sonrisas propias de todas los progenitores que conocen tan bien a sus hijos, una sonrisa que le decía que no había necesidad que le contara su historia, tampoco de interrumpir un momento íntimo. Ella lo sabía. Y Kuroo sentía que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, porque no era esa la manera en que planeaba contarle. En realidad no había planeado nada, simplemente no esperaba que el asunto se desenvolviera de esa forma.

Tragó saliva y se enderezó lentamente. Desde el comedor, escuchó a Takashi llamándolos, a él y a Tsukishima, diciéndoles que se apuraran, o el abuelo se iba a comer toda la comida.

—Tetsuro, Kei-kun, no se queden ahí parados, vengan a comer —les dijo Misaki y sin decir más, volvió al comedor. Tsukishima le dio un tirón a la manga de la chaqueta de Kuroo.

—Dijiste que tu madre preparaba comida para un ejército —le dijo a Kuroo.  
—Algo así, sí —. Kuroo avanzó unos pasos—. Entonces, vamos, antes de que papá se la coma toda.

Se estiró para darle un tirón a su corbata, volvió a tomar de la mano a Tsukishima y le desordenó el cabello antes de llegar al comedor, para después darle un rápido beso.

Tan pronto se sentaron, Takashi le ofreció algo a Tsukishima. Kuroo no se sorprendió al ver que eran uvas. Ninguna de ellas tenía la cáscara y después de mirar a su alrededor, Kuroo vio los restos de éstas en una de las plantas que tenía su madre en una esquina. Tsukishima aceptó la fruta y le ofreció una a Kuroo, cuando éste la tomó, sus dedos se rozaron y Kuroo volvió a escuchar las palabras que no había dicho antes, las mismas que Tsukishima entendió y a las que había accedido.

 _Para siempre. Quédate para siempre._

* * *

Notas: - Eh, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Entre todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron para el promt, está la que acaban de leer. Dudé un poco antes de empezar, pero aquí está y, ya saben, espero que sea de su agrado.

\- El título se lo debo por tercera vez en esta semana, a Owl City, la canción tiene el mismo nombre, "Embers".

\- Ya saben, Oikawa tiene un sobrino, es decir que tiene un hermano o hermana mayor. No sé si sea canon o no el hecho de que es una hermana.

\- No sé si en todos los países de habla española exista eso de "tesis laureada", quiero decir, no sé si exista con el msmo nombre. Por si acaso, explico: es lo mismo que " _summa cum laude_ ", o "tesis con honores", mejor dicho, con la más alta calificación. Y sí, lo comparé con una carita feliz de parte de una profesora de jardín infantil. Digamos que, como dijo Kuroo, una tesis laureada sería el equivalente adulto de una carita feliz, ¿no?


End file.
